Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Episode 1: Worlds Meet
by Steel Kiba
Summary: This is actually a crossover of three series including Legend of Zelda. The world and its inhabitants are in mortal danger. A plague has stricken Feron Grove in the Amalei Region, and the cause is evident. Rita Repulsa has begun her invasion of Earth, and only five special young people can stop her. The rating has changed due to some violent imagery.
1. So Very Long Ago

**Note: The MMPR stories will contain characters from the _Power Rangers, Pokemon, and Legend of Zelda _universes. This is entirely a "for fun" project and I have several other ideas (likely better fitting) about crossovers for the other series. For example, I have come up with crossover scenarios for _Digimon Zero-Two _and _Power Rangers Zeo_. Enjoy. Each series is property of their respective owners (Toei, Saban, Nintendo) **

**SO VERY LONG AGO…**

The world as we know it was a much different place, alive with people and beings of a fantastic origin. Magic existed. Power existed. And life existed that cherished that power and magic, used those forces, coveted those forces, and abused those forces.

Many tales tell of three legendary figures that fought to claim, use, and keep an ultimate power safe: a hero, a maiden, and an evil sorcerer. For centuries, they and their descendents stopped at nothing in the struggle for the golden power and the universe. All experienced victory and defeat and peace and turmoil. Until the darkest time…

One day, when the cycle of time stood when the essences of the three lay hidden, an evil sorceress and her band of monsters appeared, as if from another planet. They lay waste to all of humanity in the sacred lands, all of the fantastical creatures were either destroyed or spread to unknown places in the world, and the evil warlock that had terrorized the world for millennia had been cast away, his power sapped by the sorceress, reduced to nothing and killed. But as for the other two figures, they could not be found.

Though the sorceress and her court of minions had caused so much strife, a good wizard emerged with a plan to rid Earth of her evil. He had found the two children of destiny and with their help, harnessed their link to the golden power to create five golden coins, and with his magic, embedded them with the strength and substance of the ancient ancestors of the wondrous creatures of the Earth. In a game of wits and a little chance, he confronted the witch and outsmarted her, using his power to seal her and the monsters away in a jar that was flung into the outer reaches of space for ten thousand years. But this came at a price. The wizard was trapped in an inter-dimensional warp that sealed him, the golden coins, and his power away. What became of him and the children of destiny was not known from then on.

As centuries passed, people discovered those mystical creatures living in distant islands across the Earth. Some studied them, others captured them to be pets, and the rest would train and live alongside them. They knew of little to nothing of how everything was connected. Until that day…


	2. New Home, New Worry

The small sea ferry cruised across the ocean, kicking up salty spray that flew back toward Kanto, where the ship set off from. On deck, passengers mingled and discussed their plans once they arrived at Feron Grove, the destination city in the Amalei Region.

"It's gonna be weird doing something else than adventuring and training Pokémon," said Ash, wiping some of the droplets that landed on his short black hair. He put his red trainer cap back on his head and glanced to the left. "Isn't it?"

Nobody stood to his left. Ash was so used to talking to Pikachu, his beloved partner and friend. The dynamic electric mouse was back at Professor Oak's laboratory, along with all of his other Pokémon. So many travels and hardships and now he stood with none of his companion creatures. So did three of his best friends.

"Yeah," said a soft feminine voice. Misty Williams placed her hand on Ash's shoulder. Her orange ponytail and yellow athletic shirt seemed to glow in contrast to the dark, overcast atmosphere that enveloped them. "But it'll be refreshing to have some time to ourselves for a change."

Tracey Sketchit nodded, looking up from his drawing pad; he was working on the drawing of a Garchomp on one page and adding to a page of notes detailing its biological statistics on the other. "Plus, the school program the professor wants us to go in will really help us to succeed outside of the Pokémon world."

"Yup. And we'll all be together!" added Brock Harrison, their oldest and tallest friend.

"Except when you chase all the girls," Ash said, he and the others bursting into laughter.

At that moment, the captain's voice sounded from the intercom. "Attention all passengers! We will be arriving at the Amalei Region in fifteen minutes."

The four teens walked to the front of the ship to see their new home up for the first time, a large, green mass of land coming into view. A light drizzle began to fall to earth as the ship carried forward.

In the wheelhouse, the captain kept his eyes on course and his ears attuned to the news on the radio. The newscaster was breaking some news regarding the latest space expedition to the moon.

"Here is the latest update from the space shuttle _Avenger's _lunar mission. The astronauts have just come back into contact with mission control and they say things are definitely out of the ordinary. As soon as they landed, the communications equipment went haywire, but they were able to let them know that they were doing fine. The astronauts say they came across a large rounded object in a nearby crater while they were trying to repair the equipment; upon further inspection, the men said the object appeared to be some kind of can or receptacle, brown with ancient-looking markings. As soon as they touched it, red light exploded from the can, followed by what they call "demonic laughter" and the trembling of the surface. The astronauts retreated and are on their way back to Earth. We at NPR will continue to monitor this bizarre situation and provide updates as they come."


	3. The Moon Palace

The moon: cold, gray, massive, and now, anything but barren. On the side overlooking planet Earth, a towering iron castle with sharp spires stood, emanating a menacing aura. Despite the vacuum of space, a shrieking cackle echoed from the fortress. Only one being could make such a sound: Rita Repulsa, the evil space sorceress.

"At last, we're free! Free from that insipid dumpster!" Rita screeched as she moved around the throne room, the black and blue spikes and frills moving about her earth-tone robe. Her court of minions stood behind her, ready to answer her every whim.

"How long has it been again? I've been trying to shake a cramp for what feels like ten hundred years!" said Squat, a creature that looked something like a cross between a blueberry and a warthog.

"Ten _thousand _years, you simpleton," replied Baboo, a dark blue man-bat hybrid and Rita's chief scientist. Goldar then swiped his sword at both of them, the jagged blade making the pair jump back.

"Silence, the both of you!" he growled. Rita's second-in-command and her strongest warrior looked to be part ape and part griffin, clad in golden armored-skin and deadly claws and fangs. "Now is the time to finish what we started with that miserable planet. Isn't that right, empress?"

"Yes, it is time everyone on Earth bowed to my every order again," Rita said, peering through her lunar-scope, spying upon the Amalei Region and Feron Grove. The city was in a normal state of hustle and bustle, with people and Pokémon living with no knowledge of anything amiss. More life than there had been when she had reigned with a poison grip.

"Yes," Rita screeched. "The more the merrier. I know exactly what to do."


	4. Clay and Scales out for Blood

"Those repulsive nitwits and creatures on Earth have multiplied so much since we've been gone," Rita said, twirling her magic staff in her hand. "So many subjects to keep track of."

"Perhaps we should send a legion of Putty Patrollers down to make them ours, my queen," Goldar grumbled.

"Indeed! Finster! Start making those Putty Patrollers!" screamed the evil monarch to her monster maker and goat-faced alien Finster.

"Of course, your Evilness," Finster said, trotting out of his monster workshop. "An army of twenty warriors is already in the Monster-Matic." As he spoke, twenty small figures made of clay mined from the moon were moving through Finster's creature machine. The orange-colored figures went into the middle of the machine and burst through a tube hanging from the ceiling, appearing as gray-clad soldiers with four black stripes on their chests. Their faces were rough-hewn, their eyes blood red, and their speech a garble of language unknown.

"Those Putties will turn all of those guys on Earth into jelly!" Squat squealed as the Putty Patrollers ambled about in the throne room.

"No!" Rita yelled. "We can't destroy all of them! At least as long as they obey my every whim. But we do need to make an example of those humans and their pets."

"How about the Adder monster, Evil One?" Finster suggested. "He not only inflicts pain and pestilence with his bite, but he can spew a deadly toxic gas using the venom sacs in his throat."

"Excellent idea! Bring him to life and send him to Earth at once!" Rita replied.

"There is no need to call me, my queen. After ten thousand years, I am more than ready and willing…" a voice hissed from a corner of the room. The court of monsters turned to see a large crimson serpent being standing on two legs, his fangs dripping with venom, his eyes set upon the world. And in a flash of light, he was gone.


	5. Unwelcome Sights

The sea ferry slowed to a stop at the Amalei East Side Port. Passengers filed out, all going to the arrival and check-out stations. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey would be heading to Feron Grove to meet family members after leaving. As they walked down the bridge to the arrival port, Misty froze in her tracks.

"Something is wrong here," she whispered, looking up at the sky, then to the mountainside.

"What do you mean, Misty?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, the weather seems gloomy, but that's about it," added Ash.

"No, something seems off," Misty answered, continuing the walk. "Something is coming,"

"Like a storm? Or some Pokémon?" Tracy asked. "I didn't notice any Pokémon on the way here."

"That's the problem. I don't think any are here." said Misty. Before all four of the teens had left Pallet Town, Professor Oak told them that the Amalei Region, and Feron Grove in particular, was a rich and fertile place, but there were few Pokémon due to some environmental incident a long time back; a type of plague. The land had recovered, but the Pokémon population was lower than any other region in the world. The people of the Amalei region were very careful with their environment and did their best to not harm the land; because of this, they chose to leave the creatures to themselves and did their best not add or take away any species.

"At least, any that are okay."

"Well, you know what the professor said about the island," Tracey interjected. "But we don't really know where the all of the Pokémon are located in Feron Grove yet, so we can't say that yet."

"I know," Misty said as they walked inside the bustling intake building.

"Don't worry, we'll find out if something is going on," Ash said.

After verifying passports and identification, the four friends were going on their way to explore the city a bit before checking in with their folks. Approaching the double exit doors, they saw a variety of people handing out fliers about the local businesses and other town spots to the newcomers. Soon, the group were up to their elbows with ads for the Feron Grove Union (a hub consisting of a restaurant, in-house gym, and other amenities), sport clubs and teams looking for new members, and the high school science and engineering groups, as well as a map of the entire city.

"Maybe we should check out this Union place," Brock said, carefully checking the town map. It should be northeast of here. It'll take about ten minutes if we take one of the trolleys."

"Sounds great," Misty said, smiling a bit.

As they walked outside, the group saw that rain was beginning to pour down, but that wasn't what caught Ash's attention as he turned his head toward a big crowd gathering near the east side of the docks. A large cave stood a ways from there.

"What's going on, Ash?" Misty asked. She looked in the direction he was and saw the crowd and the wails of sobbing.

EMTs and police officers surrounded a few kids, tears in their eyes. The medical technicians brought six gurneys out, and three of them were occupied by what appeared to be animals. One held a small child, shivering and curling into a ball.

"Do you know what did this?" asked one of the officers. A little girl with pigtails wearing a blue jumper sniffled and tried to speak to him; her hands were covered with dried blood.

"I don't know…" she stammered. "My Eevee went to play around inside that cave and when he came out he was stumbling and fell and I saw the bite marks on his neck and…" the girl began to cry uncontrollably.

"I don't get it either," added a boy with sandy brown hair and a basketball jersey. His tone was hushed and quivery, like he had just been sick. "I was walking down by the water with my brother and those two Starly we always see and play with in the park were floating in the river, thrashing around. Their feathers were covered with some kind of green sticky stuff." The boy turned and coughed on the verge of vomiting.

"What do you get from this, Howard?" one of the medics asked?

"Some kind of poison with the Starly and the kid's brother. I have no idea what it is," Howard replied as he helped load the children onto the stretchers.

"The little girl said that there was something near that cave," an officer said, trying to usher the crowd of onlookers away. "We need to see if we can find what bit that Eevee."

"I'm not sure," another police official said. "Judging from what the kids said and where they came from, that poison junk is near there. We probably need to quarantine this area first!"

As the scene went on, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey kept a safe distance while listening to what was going on.

"That's terrible…" Misty whispered, shuddering.

"You were right, but what do we do about it?" asked Tracey. Their group always flew into some kind of danger head on, but this seemed different.

"We have to go to that cave and see what caused those kids and those Pokémon to be hurt!" Ash cried. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But we've got to be careful," Brock added. There's no telling what really made them sick."

"Right," Ash said. "Let's go."


End file.
